


Something Yet to Learn

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg, Original Character(s), RP, Sexual Content, X-Men: First Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles said the only thing he could think of to make Erik stop from killing the humans. He didn't even think it work but somehow it did. Now things are a lot different then they were suppose to go, but at least he has Erik by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was basically inspired by this gif, which I'm sure you have all seen twenty million times anyways, but I'll link it here just in case: http://29.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lnsr05F7VM1qzjkyqo1_r1_500.gif
> 
> My friend and I were talking about how this needs a fic written for it, and then later sat down to RP the concept, and it grew into a real monster of a fic. This is basically in AU in which Charles has the ability to bear children as a part of his mutation. Erik and Charles have been together since the 'recruiting the mutants' scene in the movie.
> 
> We plan on writing on the birth of the child and way further on than that. The child will be an OC, seeing as the closest thing Erik and Charles have to canonical child is Onslaught, and we didn't really think that that would be the best option. (seriously, Google 'Onslaught' right now if you don't know what I'm talking about) There will also be other OCs in this fic with relatively important roles, but the focus is never really on them.
> 
> Sooooo, I believe that is all. Enjoy!

He wasn't thinking when he had pulled the man from the water. When he took the risk of diving in so he could convince this emotionally broken, interesting, and amazing man out of drowning himself. No one's mind had jumped out to Charles before, not a single one had lured him in as Erik's own did that night. When Charles convinced Erik Lensherr to come back to the surface, instead of dying in an attempt to kill Shaw- he never really thought about the future. Or that is, a future of them together. It was a spur of the moment thing.

After that he never expected to see him again. His desire to get rid of Shaw was so strong and powered by the death of his mother, that Charles really thought that he would leave soon as they hit shore. So when he told Erik he was surprised he had stayed so long, Charles really was surprised. He hadn't been caught off guard like that since he was a child, but Erik Lensherr had easily found a way around that. Just as everything else he seemed to mess with that Charles thought he knew before.

When he came back the day Hank had showed them cerebro, Charles never considered that he would spend months on a road trip with a man he didn't even know. Even more outstandingly the trip would be to find more mutants, and that thought alone had baffled Charles. For a while it was just him and Raven. They were the only ones, the one people who were 'different'. As his sister put it, it was going to be the two of them against the world.

Then he found Erik. It was such a thrilling experience for Charles - but if someone told him that he would be in love with Erik Lensherr before, he really would of doubted that. No, it wasn't because Charles thought he would be unable too, it was all Erik. The man was so addicted and driven on the path to get to Shaw, that he didn't think Erik could ever settle down before the man was dead in his hands.

The telepath sighed, breaking his train of thought and rubbed at his eyes while he sat in Hank's lab. He had sent the boy off to bed not too long ago so he could test something out. Charles found himself subconsciously tapping on the edge of the table worriedly.

If someone told him he would be in his old house - surrounded by his own kind - basically raising teenagers with Erik - he would laughed it off and moved on. If there was one thing he wanted to do most, it was never return to his childhood home. There were too many unpleasant memories that were hidden so deep in every hallway and room that it became unbearable. At the same time both he and Raven were more than ready to move on. To start new somewhere else, but returning had ended up being the safest option for the children. Most of all, he never thought Erik would be good at handling teenagers, and maybe he wouldn't be doing so well- if Charles wasn't here helping him.

Charles bit his lip, looking at test tubes, and cringed before dumping it out. Maybe he could ask Hank to help with this tomorrow... Get some real answers. Right now he didn't want to believe it, but the more he thought about everything that has happened these few months it really wasn't that surprising.

If someone told him he would be pregnant with Erik Lensherr's child, Charles would of offered to drive them to the nearest hospital. Because before meeting Erik - there were some many things that seemed impossible. There wasn't anymore though.

It wasn't a hard to make the decision that Erik didn't need to know at the time. They were getting ready for a battle against Shaw. Erik greatest enemy- the man who drove him with revenge for years. The only thing that mattered... Until he met Charles. Until Charles dragged him in a world filled with people and it was more than just 'Erik and Shaw' for him anymore.

Charles quietly stared at the wall as Hank babbled on trying to explain it. The boy seemed to embarrassed and was stuttering every few seconds and from his thoughts Hanks seemed afraid of startling Charles. He thanked Hank for his help and made him promise not to breath a word to anyone. It wasn't hard to make him agree, but Charles could tell it worried the other mutant.

Most of the week Hank seemed to constantly check up on him, worried about things like too much stress. He continued to brush him off, and tried to not to think about the child growing inside him.

When Charles stood on the plane his heart raced- he had no idea what would happen that day. If they would save the world, if Erik would finally kill Shaw, or if anyone would survive at all. So when he let Erik go to find Shaw alone - he didn't know the mistake he made and the mistakes he would make that day. As Erik and Shaw spoke it worried him immensely because he knew - he knew that Erik was going to put on the helmet soon as he could. But Charles didn't have the heart to make him change his mind and watched helplessly through the link.

He was prepared to freeze Shaw soon as Erik asked him too. Prepared to sacrifice everything... and get nothing in return. He momentarily wondered if there would ever be a time to let Erik know about their baby, but Charles pushed it aside. He didn't have time for something like that bugging him.

The only thing important was making sure his friend could get his revenge, even if it was against everything he stood for.

While Charles busy lost in his thoughts Erik himself couldn't believe that this is finally happening. That the moment had finally come. After years of waiting and wandering, trying to track him down, he was finally at Erik's mercy. Today was the day that he avenged his mother's death.

He permanently engraved that horrible incident in that office in his mind. That had no doubt killed hundreds of other innocents like this, cruelly and without remorse.

Sebastian Shaw.

This man deserved to die, and Erik was going to see that justice was served. This was his moment, when Charles immobilized Shaw, it was his time. The helmet was on now and there was nothing Charles could do to stop him.

Locating the others, developing a… relationship with Charles on the road. The connection that they had made when Erik had moved the satellite, something so big he wouldn't having dreamed of being able to control before.

Because of this attachment he truly did regret that he had to force Charles to help him with this against his will, but Erik had spent too long waiting to get his revenge to give up for anything now. There was nothing that would make him back down now. He was going to murder Shaw, and he was going to do it with the coin that Shaw had killed his mother to get him to move. Then he would be done.

Erik knew that killing Shaw would not bring him any peace- despite what Charles may think, he was harboring no foolish ideas that this would make anything better.

Charles felt the silence consume him once the helmet was on. The feeling just left him cold, not being able to know what Erik was doing. Where he was, what he was thinking- it was just nothing. His breath hitched and Charles froze in place, instead of pacing as he was before. Moira looked confused from behind him, calling his name once and then twice, and soon repeatedly. Charles pounded on the plane wall.

"Erik," he croaked. "Oh god Erik Erik Erik!"

She finally stopped and looked at him with fear when he continued to babble and smashing his fit into the metal walls. He could release Shaw -stop Erik- but that would do nothing. Nothing but get Erik hurt, and that thought made Charles want to throw up.

Erik forced the coin through Shaw's skull slowly, enjoying the fact that this wouldn't be quick or painless, that Shaw would be feeling agony as he died, paying for what he had done to Erik. For the misery that he had already been put through, that he would have to deal with for the rest of his life.

Charles watched the coin from Shaw's eyes, from beginning to end in the man's mind- he felt everything.

He screeched closing his eyes- screaming Erik's name in some odd logic that maybe it would make him stop. Charles knew better... he knew better... but it didn't stop him from doing it. He was in too much pain to think clearly at the moment. Raven had abandoned the plane ages ago, which left only Moira, who was so confused and frightened but went to help him stand when it was finally over.

"Charles... Charles?" She gasped holding onto him. "Did he- did Erik?"

He looked at her and only closed his eyes with a raspy sigh. Moira swallowed nervously and helped him to his feet. Charles told her to stay in the plane while he stumbled out the door to find Erik and Shaw.

Erik was lifting Shaw from the submarine, blood running down his face, the sight was making Charles sick to his stomach. He watched shakily as Erik explained how their enemies were the humans- how they were going to fire missiles on them, as he gave a sly smile, asking Charles to prove him wrong.

"Erik...you can't...Erik you can't do this!" he said quickly trying reason.

Moira was screeching into the plane's intercom how the island was now safe, but she got now reply other than static.

"Erik, please!" Charles begged walking toward him. "There is no reason to do this."

"There's all the reason in the world, Charles. Give me one reason not to."

"You can't - you just...you can't do this because I-" Charles didn't know how to talk him out of it really. So he said the first thing that came to mind without even thinking it through. "Because I'm pregnant!"

Erik stared at his friend. He... Must have heard Charles wrong. But Erik could swear that Charles had just told him that he's pregnant. But that's absurd. That's... Funny, really. Charles was making a joke. At a time like this? While it wasn't really the time for joking around, it was a funny joke and Erik burst into laughter.

"When did this become a bad soap opera?"

Charles flinched at the sound of laughter and frowned. He really regretted it soon as he said it.

"I wasn't kidding Erik…" he said quietly.

Charles really wanted to crawl in his bed and stay there forever at the moment. What made him even think Erik would actually believe it? He didn't believe it himself when he first found out, and neither did Hank. So why should Erik? He glanced over at the kids, who were focused on the ships, and far away enough not to hear the conversation. At least that happened to be on his side.

Charles sighed shakily and looked back at Erik, not really sure what he got himself into. Other than attempting to make him believe the unbelievable.

Erik was about to crack another joke but closed his mouth when he saw Charles' expression. His face was completely serious, and not the sort of fake serious face that one makes when joking. Charles was serious... He really believed that he was... But that's physically impossible. The very idea of it was ridiculous. Maybe he was delusional from stress?

"Charles… Are you… Feeling okay?" Erik said cautiously, concerned that something was wrong now.

Perhaps he had heat stroke? It was extremely hot. The missiles were still hovering in midair, and by now Erik wasn't really paying much attention to them, just enough to keep them suspended. The military officials on the American and Soviet ships were all wondering what was going on and if the missiles were going to be launched back at them.

"I..." he had no idea what to answer that with. "No, not really."

He glanced over at ships, maybe he couldn't convince Erik but he could try and distract him long enough. Charles rubbed at his face and groaned.

"Look Erik, I know you don't believe me but really, we are mutants to begin with," Charles started. "You have the ability to bend metal in any way you choose, I can read minds, my sister can turn into anyone she wants too... So is it really that... Absurd?"

"Well… Y-yes, it is absurd." Erik stuttered, somewhat dumbfounded that he was even having this conversation. "You don't have female parts, how does… Charles, why do you think you're pregnant? How do you know?"

"For Pete's sakes Erik- we have a full running laboratory downstairs!" Charles pointed out. "You think I just randomly decided this one day? No... I tested it -Hank tested it- we tested it several times over and still tested it after that!"

He really felt like quitting right there, Charles pretty much exhausted himself with holding back Shaw. But there were lives on the sake… So it didn't matter how he felt. It never mattered really, he was beginning to notice lately.

"My apologizes, Charles, but you must realize how impossible this sounds, don't you? Are you sure you don't need to lay down in the shade? You know what, I think you need to do that. You said Hank confirmed this? Hank! Come here!" Erik shouted. He led Charles over to some trees to rest there. Despite himself, Erik was starting think that perhaps Charles wasn't just spouting nonsense. No… That wasn't possible. Charles is a man. Erik had seen more than enough of Charles' body to prove that beyond a doubt.

But Charles did have a point. What the mutants did wasn't supposed to be possible, and yet it is was… And really, if you looked at it from an evolutionary standpoint, an organism that was able to reproduce with the same sex would be have an advantage. Erik shook head and threw the thought from his head. Charles had been in the heat for too long. He wasn't in his right mind. Hank would come over and be just as confused as he was.

Hank turned from the groups of kids and came running.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Charles got overheated somehow and he's not in his right mind, he's going on about- um, he says he's pregnant, actually. He also says that you confirmed this in the lab. That's ridiculous, though, right Hank?" Erik said hopefully. Charles… Could not be pregnant. Because if he was, then Charles would have told him…

"Er… About that, Erik. I don't know how to tell you this. But Charles is fine. I've tested him again and again and again, checked the equipment for malfunctions and checked a few more times, but it continues to turn up positive. Seeing as you're the only person Charles has had any sexual contact with recently… You're going to be a father, Erik."

Erik stared at Hank for a moment. This... This wasn't a joke. This certainly didn't feel like a dream. Erik was in shock. He had… Somehow knocked up his- his… Boyfriend, lover, soon-to-be-mother/father of his children? His head was spinning. This… Made no sense. None at all. But it was somehow the truth. Erik turned to Charles.

"Charles… You're… I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I…" Erik laughed suddenly. "Well then. I guess you win, that is quite a reason." Erik held out his hand in the direction of the missiles and brought them to rest on the beach.

Charles felt everyone relax once the missiles finally stopped. He smiled at Hank briefly before looking at Erik again.

"Thank you..." he laughed shakily. "May I get back up now?"

Since the threat was over everyone seemed to subconsciously drift into a group, all of them watching Erik, Charles and Hank quietly from a distance. From everyone's thoughts and minds, Charles could tell they were all waiting to see what Erik did next. He wasn't deliberately reading anyone's minds but because everyone was so dazed they were projecting their thoughts quite clearly. So clearly that he couldn't ignore them if he wanted to.

Azazel and Riptide were willing to pretty much do whatever now that Shaw was gone, while Raven and Angel seemed intent on following Erik. The boys' thoughts were only of returning home and Moria was still in a state of panic. She was practically shouting confused thoughts of why the government could ever think of leaving her to die. Speaking of the boys, Charles saw Alex and Sean share a look and turn their attention toward the missiles. They both inched closer since everyone else was distracted.

Don't you two even dare, Charles sent them telepathically.

Both boys jumped away from the explosives they were about to touch and scrabbled back next to Raven.

"We should be heading back home soon," Charles mentioned and then mumbled quietly. "And maybe you could take off that helmet too."

Home. Erik hadn't been planning on going home. He had been planning to go off on his own, to fight the humans. But that wasn't an option anymore, with Charles' pregnancy. Erik was surprised that a part of him was relieved that he didn't have to leave anymore. Though staying together was going to be… Awkward, to say the least, with the mutants divided on whether to work with or against the humans. Erik very reluctantly took off the helmet.

Charles relaxed when he felt the presence of Erik's mind return. The complete silence had made him sick to his stomach. For the past months he was used to Erik being there and when he suddenly vanished- it made him panic.

"Charles. You knew that you were pregnant. Why would you come here? What if you had gotten hurt, or worse? And why didn't you tell me this before?" Erik said, worried about the state of the child now.

Erik was slightly hurt that Charles had kept that from him. But he swallowed that and helped Charles up off the ground.

He still gripped Erik's hand that helped him up, "I thought it would be best."

He sighed and looked over at the submarine, "You were focused one Shaw...we were all focused on him really - needing to beat him that is. There was training to do and everyone needed to be prepared. We didn't have time for distractions and I thought it would be best just to... Keep it to myself. Just until all this was sorted out really."

Charles seemed reluctant to looked Erik in the eyes. He knew the chance was Erik staying after they defeated Shaw was slim. Really... He never planned on telling him if he wasn't going to stay. Charles didn't want to hold him back, but then he never expected Erik to try and kill all the men on ships.

"It just made sense at the time really," he gave a small smile.

"Charles, distraction or not, you should have told me the moment you knew for sure." Erik paused and turned to Hank. "You should have told me, it's my kid as much as it is his."

"Charles made me promise not to tell you, and I don't blame him for it. You would have been worried the entire time, and the extra stress wouldn't have been beneficial for anyone." Hank defended, and promptly retreated to where the others were standing. He felt like he was intruding on a private moment by listening to their conversation. Erik sighed.

He watched Hank leave, "Don't be too hard on him, Erik- I was the one that made the choice for you not to know, and he was just following what I asked him to do."

"I understand that you didn't want to worry me, Charles, but still... You shouldn't have kept this to yourself, that must have been killing you. You shouldn't have even come here while you're pregnant. You should be… I don't know what pregnant people are supposed to be doing, but I do know that trying to take on a rogue mutant with dangerous abilities and warships from two superpowers are not ideal activities for a pregnant person to be engaging in."

"Also, I handled it all by myself just fine, "Charles frowned. "How would you have gotten rid of Shaw without me here? Really Erik, if I would of told you, I would most likely still be back at the house, and that wouldn't turn out well. I would be worrying about you and kids- while all of you would have to go by a completely different strategy. One that might not work- because we didn't even know if this one would work."

He paused, "I'm not saying you're all dependent of me or anything, but if you made it here by the same time we did today, the ship would of crossed the line and we'd all be in World War III."

"And yes...I did hate not having you know," Charles admitted quietly. "But it was never really a wise choice to tell you at the time. Besides- you know now... And Shaw is gone." He finished tiredly looking back at Erik.

"I… Suppose you're right." Erik said reluctantly. There really hadn't much else Charles could have done. The mission was pretty dependent on him, despite his trying to make it out not to be. Staying home only would have caused complications. "We should get the kids and head home."

He was going to be a father. He, Erik Lensherr, was going to have a child. A son or a daughter. Of all the things that Erik thought that he could handle and do well, this was not one of them. What if he messed something up, what if he couldn't parent at all, what if the kid hated him, what if… His head spun in circles. He didn't know anything about pregnancy or babies. That was going to have to change. He made a mental note to buy some books on the subject.

"Stop worrying," Charles chuckled and pulled him along. "I care here you panicking clear as day."

As he tugged the other man along with him to where the children stood, Charles turned his attention to Azazel, "As fun as this all is would you mind getting us all out of here, if that's okay? You don't have to stay afterward if you don't want too."

He and Riptide shared a look, debating on the question, "That goes for everyone by the way, no one has to stay if they don't want too," Charles added looking at Angel.

Why should we trust you? Riptide thought.

Charles smiled, I don't blame you doubting me, but truly I just want to get the children home. You are very welcome to stay there too - I know what you thought of Shaw.

Riptide narrowed his eyes, I know how Emma was - I will not trust you telepath, but it is not like we have much of a choice.

"I assure both of you, I am nothing like Miss Frost," he finally spoke out loud.

"I can not take everyone at once," Azazel answered. "But I will do it."

Charles nodded and gestured for the children and Moria to leave first. It took a couple trips and when he returned it was just the four adults that remained.

He squeezed Erik's hand, "Well... Let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M'kay and yeah like I said this started as an RP between friends that wasn't going to be posted so we just decided that Darwin didn't die, because we did not like that part of the movie at all. There's no real explanation for him being alive, we just kind of figured that he should have adapted and that was that. SO DARWIN IS JUST THERE, DON'T QUESTION IT JUST ENJOY HIS PRESENCE.

Within seconds everyone found themselves back in their Westchester home. Charles steadied himself before checking that everyone had been teleported safely back. He couldn't help but notice the children's unease with how he told Azazel their exact location. Charles waved it off though, it wasn't anything to fuss over. He could see in their minds and found that their reasons for staying with Shaw would not bring them to harm.

Both of the men didn't seem to care for their former leader or his plans and now that he was dead, they wouldn't be a threat. Although Azazel did seem to enjoy fighting he had no intentions of harming another mutant. Janos' feelings seemed more personal so Charles left his thoughts alone since Riptide seemed to distrust him just because of his ability. It made him wonder exactly what Emma had done, but there wasn't any true hate in her memory, just betrayal.

He shook his head, leading them all inside, welcoming them in. Everyone seemed to gather in the living room with some odd silence to it.

Angel was… not happy to be to be back, to say the least. She wasn't dumb, she knew that the others probably weren't going to welcome her back with open arms after she had turned her back on them and left. She couldn't understand why they hadn't left with her. The government agents had mocked them, treated them like they weren't human, like a they were freak shows. Why did they want to stay loyal to them? She was more than a little angry at Erik for knocking up Charles, then choosing to stay with him, and consequently forcing her to go back with him. She wasn't pleased with Charles either, if he had just kept his mouth shut and hadn't practically guilted Erik into dropping the missiles. She didn't make any attempt to hide her displeasure, in fact she purposely projected it to him. She shot Erik a glare whenever he was looking her direction so that he knew that she wasn't happy as well.

Raven had been planning on going with Erik, but she was more than content to stay with her adopted brother a bit longer, especially now that he was expecting. Some things about Charles still irked her, but she wanted to stick around.

Armando was just happy that no one but Shaw had gotten hurt, and that World War III hadn't broken out.

Now that the initial shock had wore off, Erik was actually quite happy that he was back, that he got to spend more time with Charles, with the kids. Really, in a way, he and Charles were already raising a family. This was just… a new addition to said family.

Alex and Sean were the ones who bounced back the fastest, even though they seemed to keep an eye on Shaw's former team(and Erik) the boys were their normal rambunctious and chatty selves. After the silence wore off they excused themselves and ran off. Charles sighed as he heard several crashes upstairs, which more than likely some very old antiques. They needed to run off their adrenaline somehow though. As everyone slowly dispersed he took the chance to turn to the new members of the house. Charles pointed out rooms Riptide, Azazel and Angel. Doing his best to ignore the negative thoughts that were directed at him from the youngest.

The telepath was ready to call it quits by dragging Erik upstairs for a nap and try to forget everything that just happened until Moira stopped him. So much for waiting to deal with all his new problems until tomorrow.

"Charles." she said quietly blocking the doorway and leaning against the frame.

He smiled wearily, "Hello dear, if you don't mind, I'm sure whatever is on your mind could wait till everyone is settled down."

She shook her head and lead him into the kitchen by his arm, "No Charles."

"Alright, I guess not then?," he sighed, sitting down with her.

Moira tapped her nails on the wooden table uneasily, which made Charles feel that way himself. He was too tired and everyone's emotions were effecting his own.

"We have to turn them in," she snapped. "After all the damage they've done we can't let them roam around."

Charles frowned, concerned, "Moira dear, please, Angel is just a child, and Riptide and Azazel will do us no harm."

"How are you sure about that?" she pressed.

He leaned against his hand trying to find the right words, "I just...know. I'm am a telepath, if you forgot and I can tell if people are lying or not. No one wants to hurts us and no one needs to be turned into to the government, dear."

"What am I supposed to tell my bosses then Charles?" she shouted at him.

He looked away, "The truth? They'll arrive at the beach and find Sebastian's Shaw's body - shouldn't that be enough for them?

"What about Erik?"

Charles froze, "What?"

"He almost blew up an entire fleet of ships- My boss will want answers Charles! If we don't turn Shaw's team in then we most defiantly need to turn in Erik. They know that someone tried to kill those men and everyone will want to know who. Shaw isn't enough Charles." she said angrily.

"No," he replied immediately. "We're not turning anyone in, Moira, and if you can't understand this then I will have to ask you to leave."

She narrowed her eyes, "I will tell them where this house is - and then everyone will be under government questioning."

She's just panicking I could just...

"Moira I know you're scared after today," he said softly. "But, please, the children have nothing to do with this."

She shook her head, "Charles, I'm sorry but-"

"But what? You have always trusted me this far why do you want to turn us all over now? Moira you don't understand. Just rest for the day and think about it tomorrow."

"No Charles!" she yelled at him suddenly. "Even if I don't turn in someone myself then somebody will. And I can tell you they will hold everyone in this house responsible rather than just one!"

"Wait, dear, let me speak okay?" he said and lifted his hand.

"What are y-" she was cut off as the room went silent. "I need to go."

Charles closed his eyes and sighed as she suddenly stood up, "Goodbye Mrs. MacTaggert."

It took Azazel less than a minute to appear after he was called and Charles told him where to take Moira. After the other mutant safely returned he found himself wandering off and slumping against a wall.

Charles knew it was always in the back of his mind, how once this was all over he might have to erase her memory but it still bugged him. He never wanted to do it and really, Charles hated using his powers like this in general. Shaw's death remained fresh in his mind, and Charles wondered if this was just the day to break all his morals and boundaries. He hasn't influenced people this much since Cain. Charles swallowed and pushed himself off the wall.

He located Erik quickly as he could, and hide his face the man's chest. Charles hoped he wasn't interrupting anything important, but then again he didn't care much a the moment either.

Erik looked up when he heard footsteps coming toward him, and smiled slightly when he saw it was Charles, not quite sure what to expect. He tensed for moment when Charles suddenly put his head on his chest, but quickly relaxed and wrapped his arms around him. It was very apparent that Charles was upset, and Erik was about to ask him what was wrong when it occurred to him that maybe Charles was having mood swings. Or did those not happen until later on? Erik didn't know, and he decided that it would be best to just rub Charles' back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. If Charles wanted to talk to him he would.

He laughed against his chest, "No I'm not... having mood swings, Erik." Charles wiped at his eyes and sniffed, "It's nothing important. Just... I don't think Moira will be coming back."

He pulled away and gave a small smile, "I'll inform the of it kids later, I think everyone needs to settle down first."

It took him a moment before he gave a ragged sigh only to rebury himself, "Oh Erik... she wanted to turn you in, that or she was going to give out our location."

"I thought...I mean I should of been able to talk her down. I knew she was just afraid of what her bosses might do and... I just... I could of fixed things." he mumbled against him. "I don't understand why she wouldn't listen to me..."

Erik bit his lip and refrained from saying something along the lines of 'I told you humans can't be trusted' and then kicked himself for even thinking that.

"I'm sorry that you had to do that… I know that it's hard on you." Erik said, and he meant it. He sighed and kissed the top of Charles' head. "Oh boy, the next few days are going to be fun, aren't they? I don't have to be a mind reader to tell that Angel's pissed at me." He muttered into Charles' hair.

"Really? What on Earth gave you that idea?" Angel shouted from the next room over.

Erik closed his eyes and groaned quietly. "I think we should move to a bedroom, Charles, we have an audience."

"Mmm alright," he agreed still leaning against him and moving his arms to be around Erik's neck. "I think you should do all the moving."

Alex and Sean crashed against a nearby wall and hurried the other way. Although, Alex did stop long enough to whistle at Erik and Charles, and then pushed his friend behind so he could run ahead.

Erik cracked at a smile at the boy's antics, and it turned into a full blown grin' at the whistle.

"As you wish." He told Charles, and swept Charles up bridal style and over-dramatically paraded him upstairs. Armando saw them and smiled, flashing Erik a brief thumbs up. They finally reached the bedroom, and Erik kicked the door open, sat Charles gently down on the bed and then walked back and shut the door. He walked back to the bed and sat down next to Charles, pulling him to his side.

Charles curled up beside him, reaching for Erik's hand and intertwined their fingers, "I'm glad you stayed."

"I really am," he mumbled.

They laid there for a while and Charles found himself losing track of time. It was late, and the others should be going to bed instead of destroying his house, but he couldn't find the energy to tell them so. Charles was fine with just being next to Erik and pushing the day behind him. The fact he helped kill Shaw, that he forced Moira to leave so she wouldn't betray them and that he was so close to losing Erik. Charles shut his eyes tight before breathing out and pulling Erik closer. He listened to the other man's thoughts which were mostly preoccupied with the thoughts of their baby and Charles. It relaxed him a bit.

I never expected it to work out this way really, he sent Erik. But...we're going to parents months from now, aren't we?

Charles smiled faintly at the thought. He could hear Alex scream for Hank or more of a 'Hey Bozo!' all away across the house.

Well...we were parents kind of, but this time it's starting from scratch instead of teenagers.

"Did you ever consider this happening?" he said out loud, really asking himself more than Erik.

"Did I ever consider that I would knock up my boyfriend? No, Charles, not really." Erik chuckled. "I think would have a mutation that allows me to see the future. Raising a family… No it's not anything I ever would have thought about before. My life revolved entirely around finding Shaw. Having a lover was out of the question entirely before I met you. Having a child even more so. But you're right, having a baby is going to be different from handling teens. I'm… a little afraid that I won't be able to handle that. The kids are already grown up, all we have to do is help them with their powers and make sure they don't wind up killing each other. They know how to raid the fridge for junk food when they're hungry, they know how to bathe, they know how to entertain themselves, they know how to dress themselves. You have to take care of all that for a baby." Erik sighed.

"I'm sure you'll handle it just fine," Charles assured him. "Besides you're not alone... I have to learn how to take care of a baby too. That skill doesn't come with a degree in genetics. It's something we both need to learn how to do."

After a pause, Erik added in his head, I'm glad that I stayed, too. I'm glad that you told me. If I hadn't pointed the missiles at them, you wouldn't have, would you?

Charles bit his lip and seemed to find the ceiling a lot more interesting than Erik right now as he refused to look at him.

No probably not, he answered. I was preparing to handle this all by myself...but that doesn't matter now. I don't have to worry about that anymore.

Charles closed his eyes and sighed, looking back at Erik, It would be unfair to you...to make you stay. I still think this is influencing your opinion on whether to stay or not.

He paused, I'm not the only one who thinks that either. You know that you really don't have to stay, right...?

"I do have to stay, Charles, and nothing is going to convince me to leave now. It's my child as well, it's my responsibly. I can't leave you alone to do this on your own. Unfair to me? Having to do this alone would be unfair to you. It would be unfair to the child. I've got to be there for them." Erik closed his eyes, remembering his mother. "I grew up without my parents, in a living hell. I've got to give our kid the childhood I didn't get to have. The family I never really got to have. Not for long, anyways." Erik laughed bitterly.

Charles silently watched him talk and when Erik finished he pulled the other close as they could possibility be- without crushing each other. He sat there for a bit, touching foreheads with Erik, contemplating all his thoughts from the long day and its events. Their legs were jumbled together and his head was laying on Erik's one arm. He held tightly onto Erik's hand that was between them. As his sight drifted from their hands and lower, Charles found himself looking at his stomach for a moment, wondering how long it would be till there was actual proof of a child -no their child- being inside him. He swallowed a little nervously and gently touched his lips against Erik's.

"Thank you," he murmured against them and pulled away after a moment.

Afterwards he tried to let him himself relax for the first time today. It made Charles realize how tired he really was.

Goodnight, love.

Goodnight.

The next morning, Erik decided that waking up with Charles next to him had to be the best feeling in the world. He could hardly believe that he had woken up about 24 hours ago with the intentions to leave this behind forever. He snuggled closer and just enjoyed listening to the sound of Charles' breathing, looking at his peaceful face. He watched his stomach rise and fall steadily, the stomach that was carrying their child. Nothing could ruin this moment, not even the distant sound of the kids in the kitchen, arguing over a piece of food, from the sounds of it. Erik could care less. Charles was absolutely beautiful, and Erik had the desire to simply forget everything and lay with him like this for the rest of his life. He brought his hand up to Charles' face, caressing it lazily.

For the first time in… Erik didn't even want to think how long, he felt completely happy and content. No underlying sadness or anger, just happy. And while things weren't perfect, and they were eventually going to have to get out of bed and face the world, it didn't matter to Erik. Whatever drama might happen, he was going to be able to stay by Charles' side for the rest of his life.

"Mmm...morin' Erik," Charles gave a lazy grin and leaned into his hand. "I hope you weren't waiting too long for me."

He gave a small yawn and rubbed at his eyes.

"Well I need to take a shower," Charles gave Erik a quick peck on the cheek. "You're welcome to join me. Erik very briefly considered passing Charles' offer up and going down to the kitchen and making something for the kids, but the with the thought of Charles naked in the shower, with him, he quickly decided that Sean and Alex could tear each other apart limb from limb for all he cared. He followed Charles into the bathroom.

Downstairs the children, or mostly Alex and Sean, were screeching at each other and pushing around the kitchen.

"Raven can't you like make food?" Sean whined and shoved Alex off his shoulders.

"Yeah Raven, don't like... girls have natural cooking talent or something?" The other continued and rewrapped his arm around Sean.

Azazel was against the wall looking completely amused by the situation, and had no intention of helping either. Riptide leaned on him slightly- not paying the kids any attention. He seemed much more focused on the TV, which was playing out in the living room.

"Urgh, what's talking the Prof so long~" whimpered Banshee.

Alex snorted and finally sat down in a chair, "Erik- most likely, like yah know- in bed."

"Ew! Ew just ew!" He whined covering his ears and turning away.

"Well you asked!"

Sean shouted, "It was a rhetorical question!"

"Do you even know what the word means?"

"I know you have a stupid face!"

"What the hell kind of come back is that?" Alex started laughing.

He huffed and Sean crossed his arms, "I don't know- stupid face!"

Raven twitched at the comment about her having cooking talent because she's a woman, but refrained from saying anything. With men that usually only resulted in another 'make me a sandwich, woman' comment. As much as she didn't want to, she was about ready to start breakfast just to get the boys to stop with the bickering. Doing that would only encourage them to use her as their own personal chef, however.

Armando and Hank were sitting quietly at the table, enjoying the show. Angel was standing with Raven, eyes drifting alternatively to the boys' argument in the kitchen and the television in the living room.

Once they managed to snap a chair, Riptide gave up; shoved them down to sit and began to make something for breakfast. Azazel bit back a smirk and walked out into the living room since the excitement was over. Sean and Alex made faces at each from the opposite ends of the table they had been forced to sit in.

"Hey bozo- Are you gonna ever like make another mind machine or whatever? You know...cerberi or something." Alex asked suddenly. "Not that I care, because Sean wants to know."

The ginger looked confused, "I want to know what, from who, and when?"

"Shut up," Havok snapped quickly.

Which he did when Riptide threw some food at the Sean's face. He seemed busy between making something that looked like pancakes along with toast, to shut up anyone who was 'so hungry' that they need food that instant.

"I am going to be rebuilding cerebro soon. There still more mutants out there, and we need to locate them. Though I'm not sure how much we're going to be going to be using it in the near future, what with Charles' condition. Probably not at all." Hank piped up from behind a news paper that he was reading. It slipped between his new hands and he scowled.

"Oh, alright then." Alex replied and aimed a fork at Sean.

That was before Azazel returned into the room and snatched it out of his hands.

It became rather clear that Charles and Erik weren't going to be coming down anytime soon. Everyone in the kitchen was doing their best to ignore the sound of the shower being turned on and then certain other sounds coming from upstairs. Armando walked over to the stereo and turned on the radio, turning the volume high enough to drown out the noise. Everyone was grateful for this.

Raven decided that since Riptide had started breakfast she might as well help him, and she sprayed a frying pan with cooking oil and got the carton of eggs out of the refrigerator.

"So who wants eggs?"

There was a chorus of yes's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just to comfort you Moira lovers, she does come back into the story, it's just MUCH later on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't think of much to say...uhh there is bunch of UST for Alex/Sean this chapter...and lots of Charles teasing and him being moody. Uh..yup that's all I believe. Anyways yeah. The other author will...edit this I forget anything I'm just really tired for some reason. Enjoy! Oh and sorry this took so long to get up, I'm lazy, what can I say.

By the time Charles and Erik had finally made it downstairs everyone was almost done eating.

"Oh, good morning everyone," Charles was the first to speak. "I see that we handled ourselves okay without any... well too much damage."

He had changed his mind when he saw the broken chair in the corner. Charles jumped slightly when a plate of food was shoved into his hands by Riptide.

He blinked, "Uh... thank you."

No problem, but I'm not doing it again."

Charles wondered how much trouble the children really where when he sat down next to his sister. He poked his eggs a few times with his fork and began eating. Riptide had done the same thing to Erik and then disappeared out into the living room.

Raven was amazed at how intent her brother was on acting like it a normal morning, like he hadn't just had shower sex with Erik. Like they were all five and thought that the moaning meant there was a ghost in the house. Erik was grinning like a loon as he sat down with them.

"Have fun in the shower?" She asked, arching an eyebrow at Charles.

He choked on his toast a little bit and sent a glare over to his sister, "Not funny Raven."

"I think it's hilarious," said Alex finishing off his drink.

Sean whimpered and cover his ears again, "Lalalalala I am not part of this conversation~"

"You are all extremely mature," Charles said sarcastically. "Can we eat breakfast instead of poking fun at my sex life?"

He grumbled, face completely red, and elbowed Erik in the side for the stupid grin on his face.

You're encouraging them looking like that - now eat.

Alex snorted, "But you make it so easy, Prof!"

"I agree with the Professor. Let's stop. This is like talking about our parents dude," Sean whined.

Charles raised an eyebrow and Banshee, eventually getting tired of Alex and his... Alex-ness, fled the room after Riptide. He sighed and gave his sister and irritable glare.

Did you really have to start that?

He swore he expected better of her, but then Raven was Raven and she acting a bit rebellious lately. Another thing he could thank Erik for.

Erik refrained from laughing out loud and wiped the grin off his face. As tempting as it was to help Raven and Alex patronize Charles and traumatize Sean, he figured it wouldn't be a great idea if he wanted it happen again in the near future.

"Start what, Charles? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, I was only asking a question." Raven said innocently, batting her eyes for effect.

Erik's poker face cracked, and he fake coughed in a weak attempt to disguise his laughter. Hank and Armando were flat out howling with laughter at this point. Raven chuckled.

"You don't have to be so embarrassed about it, it's not some huge secret. Believe it or not none of us believe the stork story anymore." Raven said.

Charles pouted, Oh shut up Erik - it isn't a decent thing to talk about anyways. Oh good morning everyone, I just got done fucking my boyfriend in the bathroom.

Also, he blushed again, you could of told me if I was being loud!

Nonsense, Charles, your sex life is always a decent thing to talk about. Perfect for dinner conversation. Banshee's favorite topic. Erik thought. And I'll mention it next time, okay?

There will be no sex life if you keep this up, Charles thought back, still a little red.

I'm sorry, you're just so fun to tease.

"Nothing Raven," he grumbled in his cup. "Nothing at all.

Charles rolled his eyes and stood up to put his plate in the sink, "Well since you all have the free time to be giggling I think we should start some training."

"What do you think we should start with?" he said with a smile as Alex groaned and hit his head on the table. "Besides since we have some new... members to the house hold, I'm sure we could pair you off in partners or something."

Sean screamed in from the other room, "I call not working with Alex!"

"Hey, well I don't like you either, brat!" Havok screamed back.

"I think that it would be a good idea for you two to practice fighting together." Erik said, looking at Alex and Sean. "Or at least fighting against each other, either one prepares you. Raven could you partner up with Angel? I don't think she's too pleased with me or Charles right now. Riptide, you want to start with us?"

Sean stuck his tongue out at Erik, "Whatever, dude."

"You're just afraid of getting your ass kicked, Sean," Alex snickered.

"Language," Charles corrected him half-heartily.

Banshee glared at the older boy, "You won't be able to even catch me."

As the two continued to bicker back and forth out the door, Charles gave a deep sigh. Riptide seemed to shrug and waited from them to lead the way.

The telepathic looked back at his other students, "Beast, Darwin - will you two be joining or staying inside with Azazel?"

"I'm going to work on getting cerebro up and running again, Professor." Hank said, getting up from his seat and heading to his lab.

Charles just pouted slightly in Erik's direction and called after Hank, "Alright - good luck! But do make sure you stop out here for lunch, I get tired of you locking yourself in that lab all day!"

"I'll, erm, keep Azazel company then." Darwin said, looking at Azazel a little nervously.

"Actually, Azazel, you could do some training if you wanted to. What do you want to do, target practice in an enclosed space? Or we could go outside and see just how much destruction you can cause." Erik grinned.

When he turned around to watch Erik and Azazel's exchange the other mutant tugged on his hand.

Do you have insurance on this place? Riptide sent him the thought.

Charles gave him a confused look, which turned into a worried one when Azazel answered that going outside would be 'fine by him', along with the dangerous smirk on his face. He then snuck a quick glare at Erik and went to follow the former Hell Fire member out the door.

He knew this was going to be a long day.

When they arrived, Alex and Sean were already chasing and screaming at each other. Banshee was up in the air and Havok sending fire from above.

Charles correct himself- an extremely long day.

Erik frowned at the glare from Azazel, boy was he in trouble with them… he followed Charles outside, who seemed exasperated at the sight of Alex and Sean fighting. And no wonder, they were doing it all wrong.

"You've got to aim better than that, Alex! Shoot for where he's going to be, not where is he is. Sean, don't let your guard down, keep your movements erratic!" Erik shouted at the two.

"Yes yes, that's all very good for fighting an enemy, but the two of them are on same side." He shouted up, "Don't you two dare cause any severe injurious or you're both in major trouble!"

He grumbled rubbing his temple, "When I meant teaming up, I was planning on having them strategize how to work their powers together. But it's not like we could get them to settle down and stop from the looks of it."

"It didn't matter too much we'll try next time, let them have at it," he finished with a sigh and focused on the others.

Charles look from Riptide, to Azazel, and finally to Darwin, "You are supposed to...naturally adapt - so I'll leave you and Azazel to...explore that, I guess. Please refrain from damaging each other or anything that's around you."

He said looking more at Azazel than anyone else, who just flashed him a grin. Charles pulled Riptide and Magneto away from the others and stoped when they reached a small open area.

"Both of you rely on your powers," he started and then gave a smirk. "How about trying to fight without them?"

I don't do that much hand-to-hand combat, Riptide answered.

Charles shrugged, that's the point.

Does he know much? I don't think it's fair if he does, he replied stubbornly - reminding Charles of the children.

I don't know really, he sent truthfully.

Janos gave him a look and turned to Erik for an reaction.

"Well, I don't see what the point is, this would never come in handy, we'll always have our powers, but I'm game if you are." Erik said then nodded at Janos.

"Never, Erik? Let's just assume we have an enemy who know what you're capable of. This person might find a way to get you into a room without any metal, what would you do then? You would have to fight like a normal person would assumingly." Charles pointed out and stepped back to let them try.

Erik did know how to fight somewhat, but it had been ages since he'd done it. Using his powers was just simpler and it saved time. Perhaps Charles had a point about the whole relying on powers thing…

Riptide bit his lip making the sacrifice, and throwing the first punch at Erik's right shoulder. Charles turned to the girls who were standing behind him.

Erik opened his mouth to reply to Charles but was taken aback by Riptide's attack. Riptide was definitely strong, it hurt. It had been too long since he'd gotten in an actual fist fight. Well, unlike most times, he was at least sober right now. He quickly pushed everything from his mind and focused on fighting. Erik grabbed Riptide's hand so he couldn't retaliate and threw a punch of his own.

"I was thinking, my friends, that Angel as you see what I was pointing out before- your wing is injured therefore you cannot use your mutation. Which proves my point that we cannot always rely on powers. If you and Raven wouldn't mind... sparing a little- that's my suggestion." He babbled off an explanation even though the girls understood what he wanted them to do before he started to do so.

Charles pointed out an area a little further away from Janos and Erik, and then turned to check on all the boys behind him - scanning the area for where Sean and Alex ran off too. He hoped they weren't causing too much trouble.

Angel and Raven walked over to the area that Charles pointed out. They watched Erik and Riptide fighting until Angel broke the silence.

"I hope Janos gives him two black eyes." She practically growled.

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" Raven said, wincing at the furious tone in Angel's voice.

"No. He shouldn't have stayed here. He was supposed to leave with us. It's not fair of him to keep the rest of us here so that he can go and play Romeo."

"Well… Don't take this the wrong way, Angel, I like you, but you don't have to be here."

"I know, and I've got half a mind to just leave once my wing heals up. I'm pretty sure Riptide and Azazel would come with me. You should come with us, too, Raven. Professor Xavier will insist that humans and mutants can coexist as they burn him at the stake for being a 'freak'. This is hopeless and going nowhere. You understand that, don't you?"

Raven sighed, "Yes, I do. I agree with you and Erik. But I'm also not angry at him for sticking with Charles. I'm a little grateful, actually, becoming my brother's enemy wasn't exactly something I was looking forward to. He gets on my nerves, sure, but I don't have to choose now. And I've realized that I really don't want to go as much as I thought."

"Regardless, consider it." Angel pushed.

"Okay, I will. But let's start, before Charles sees that we're not doing anything." Raven said, then added after a beat, "Not that I think he'd say anything. He's scared of you when you're mad, you know that?" She laughed.

"I know." Angel said smugly. "You first."

Raven started it off with a kick that Angel dodged, who then landed on a punch on Raven. Raven staggered for a moment, being caught off balance, before jumping in with a flurry of punches.

Charles was around the corner and there was still no sign of the boys. Azazel and Darwin were...pretty into their battle and were already slightly bruised up from head-to-toe. Even with that they seemed keen on keeping up with each other, and Charles decided it was okay since the blood only went as far as a few scratches. That was something he could deal with. Really the pair he was most worried about was Havok and Banshee.

Knowing how edgy his boys were... they were most likely burning down the forest and deafening all the forest animals. Along with shattering windows with Sean's voice, setting parts of the house a flame, and various other things that Charles dreaded thinking about. He shook his head and hopped along on the search. Briefly the professor thought about checking on Hank, but he decided it against it. They hadn't been out here too long and much as Charles was looking forward to the rebuilding of cerebro he was sure he wouldn't be that much of a help right now. Quietly he trailed his hand down to his stomach, pausing for a moment.

Really, Charles knew he wouldn't be much help to anyone... once his child started growing. He gave a shiver at the thought- whether it was from fear or excitement he didn't know, but it was most likely both -and turned his attention to the sound of a distance crash. Quickly Charles went around another corner to see one of the bushes on fire and a top floor window shattered. He groaned and ran forward to Alex who was looking curiously up at it.

"Hey Sean! You alive buddy?" he called up, jumping when the telepath came up next to him. "Oh, hi professor."

Banshee stumbled to his feet and looked down from the window, some blood running down his face, "Fuck you, Summers!"

Charles looked alarmed, "S-Sean, stay where you are! I'll be there in a moment!"

"Chill Prof I'm compl-" he stumbled and caught himself. "Completely fine."

Alex gave a sheepish grin and followed Charles till the older man stopped him, forcibly trying to turn him around.

"Whoa whoa - I know you're mad about the whole thing, but I want to hel- HOLY SHIT FIRE!" he jumped at the sight.

Charles snorted and pushed him back the other way, "It's just a bush, but please put it out before it gets worse. I'm going to go check on Sean."

"Uh...alright," Alex answered, but Charles was already gone by the time he looked back.

The telepath made his way inside quickly as he could, ignoring the confused looks from Azazel and Darwin when he brushed them off before they were going to ask him something. He opened the door to the room Sean had crashed through- thankfully a guest room. It would be a hassle if he managed to get someone's room that was already being used. Banshee waved his one hand carelessly and held his head with the other as he sat on the floor.

"I thought I told you two to be careful!" Charles snapped, kneeling down.

Sean whined, "We totally were Prof, and stop fussing dude, it's nothing."

"Do not 'it's nothing' me Sean, you're bleeding all over the place! You crashed through a window!"

"Well... it's better than hitting a wall, right?"

Charles rolled his eyes and called for Hank, Sorry to bug you but could you grab the emergency kit from the lab and meet me upstairs in the forth room, the door should be open. Sean decided to come in head first through the room's window.

Hank jumped when Charles suddenly contacted him, jolting him out of his thoughts, and he accidentally knocked a stack of papers off the table. He swore softly, going straight for the first aid kit. He could pick up the papers later, the injuries could be serious. Probably not life or death, though, if Alex had something to do with it, which Hank was almost positive that he did. As much as the two bickered he really didn't think that they'd actually seriously injure each other… on purpose, anyways.

After pushing aside a pile of test tubes Hank located the first aid kit and rushed across the room, doing a dance to avoid leaving stepping on the scattered papers. Hank couldn't stand wrinkles on his papers, they had to be spotless.

He rushed up the stairs and flew into the room.

"Is Sean okay?" he asked anxiously, handing Charles the first aid kit.

"I think I'm perfectly fine - ow!" he jumped when Charles pressed a gauze to the wound.

The telepath grumbled under his breath for a moment, "I'm sure he won't die, from this at least. But, thank you for responding so quickly Hank. Would you mind maybe checking if Alex got the fire out? If not, go fetch Erik to help him, and you may return to the lab."

"Another fire? Seriously?" Hank rolled his eyes. He scurried out of the room to find Alex when Charles got angry, he didn't want to be caught in the crossfire. Well, Charles was supposed to be a little grouchy at this stage, so that was probably it.

Banshee wiggled around and whined as Charles cleaned him up. For as much as he previously insisted he was okay, he whimpered like a baby the whole time. It was getting irritating to Charles, who really didn't feel like putting up with much today for some reason.

"If you would of listened to me, you wouldn't have to put up with this," he growled.

Sean blinked, startled by the tone, "S-sorry? Don't get pissed at me, we really didn't mean to!"

Charles snorted as he finished removing a few pieces of glass that got stuck in Sean's skin. His stomach churned at the smell of blood. Quickly he grabbed Banshee's hand and dragged him to the bathroom a couple rooms down and shoved him into a sitting position. Charles washed his hands and got a wet rag to wipe off all the blood. Which started Sean's fidgeting all over again, until a fierce glare from Charles got him to stop.

Hank found a fire extinguisher, something that had become a commonplace item with Alex's antics. Charles had bought a ton of them just in case. Then exited the house and found Erik, who to his alarm was in a fight with Janos, they were both throwing punches rapidly. A little while off Raven and Angel were also engaged in a fight. This was not good, he had to separate them.


End file.
